Attack on the Gun Fortress
by Shadow The Amnesiac Hedgehog
Summary: When Shadow the Hedgehog becomes angry at GUN for killing Maria on the ARK 50 years ago and wants to destory GUN, he does the unthinkable that no one would imagine he would do: he asks Sonic for help. What will Sonic decide? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Shadow attacks the heart of GUN

_**Attack on the GUN Fortress!**_

**_CHAPTER 1: Shadow attacks the heart of GUN_**

Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, or any other character I include in this story. Thanks. Anyhow...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, it all started when Shadow the Hedgehog was thinking about his past. After he had collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds and uncovered his past and killed Black Doom (not sure about these words? Play the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" for more information), the side effects for the emeralds were that they all flew away into different regions.

But this story isn't about the Chaos Emeralds.

This is about Shadow's revenge.

Shadow recalled the memory on the ARK 50 years ago. He remembered about running away with Maria from the GUN soldiers... ending up in a dead end... and the GUN soldiers - BANG! "MARIA!" Shadow yelled out loud. He was sitting on top of a rock, just dreaming away. Shadow looked around him. Westopolis was living peacefully, the cold breeze made the trees blow. Everything was looking fine... until you looked at Shadow's heart. His heart was growing dark with anger and revenge. "Maria..." he said to himself, "I will avenge your death, and destroy the heart of the people who killed you. I WILL DESTROY THE GUN FORTRESS!" Shadow leaped up from the rock, and sped down the road toward the GUN Fortress.

A few minutes later, Shadow appeared at the entrance of the base. It blended in with the other buildings and he walked inside. Inside was a chandelier with people inside happily talking. Shadow's eyes grew dark and fierce, and his body glow bright red. Everyone looked at Shadow in awe. In the center of the lobby, Shadow yelled out with a dark, evil voice, "CHAOS...BLAST!" A red wall of unknown power came out of Shadow, and destroyed everything in his path. He walked up to the Appointment Table nearby which was still in one piece, and the lady there said, "D-do you have an a-a-appointment, s-sir?" "I don't care if I don't have a damn appointment! All I want from this crappy place is to kill the Commander, the President, and everyone who works here!" Shadow replied angrily. "What damn floor are they in?" Shadow said, clenching a fist in front of her. "TELL ME... OR DIE." "T-they're on floor 234, in a meeting with the President," the woman replied. "Heh heh heh... this just makes everything much, MUCH easier!" Shadow said, unclenched his fist, got off the table, and ran up the stairs.

A GUN troop blocked his way halfway, and said, "FREEZE, intruder! I heard a fellow troop call me and said a black hedgehog was tearing down the place! FREEZE, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the troop said. "Hmph. So what? Out of my way! Coming through!" Shadow said, jumping up and kicking the man in the head, making the man unconsious.

By the time Shadow got to floor 57, he was already getting tired. "DAMN IT! I've had enough of this shit!" Shadow said, his body changing colors again. It had turned bright blue, and he leaped in the air and froze there. While in the air, he yelled out, "CHAOS...CONTROL!" Shadow teleported through the whole GUN Fortress, and when his energy ran out, he fell on his feet on the floor 233. "What the hell, it's just another floor up there!" Shadow said, sighing. "And I thought this would be a challenge..." He ran up the stairs, went to the only door on 234, and busted it open.

"ALRIGHT, YOU GUN FREAKS! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Shadow said, bursting out of the door. "What?" said a familiar voice and another familiar voice from inside the room. It was the Commander and the President talking. "What... did you say... Shadow? Kill us? HAH! We're going to change something to your phrase! How about... 'Time for me to kill you!'" the Commander said, pulling out a pistol. "Shadow the Hedgehog... why do you want to kill us? We haven't done anything bad..." the President said looking at Shadow. "If you want to kill us, I have no choice but to go against you!" "Yes you have done something wrong! You killed the only family I knew! You killed Maria, 50 years ago," Shadow said, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Less talk, more hurting, hedgehog! You shall pay for the crimes you have done! I will finally get my vengence for Maria! DIE!" the Commander said. (I'll explain why later) He shot the pistol which almost hit Shadow, if he hadn't jumped out of the way, but the President used a Force Bomb from under his desk and threw it at Shadow's feet, which made him crash out the window, falling 234 stories high.

Tails was practically walking around the whole Westopolis. I mean, come on, what else is there to do with no Eggman ass to kick? Tails got pretty bored of playing Tag with Sonic and Knuckles. Tails was always it, and Sonic wouldn't even slow down just a bit, and Knuckles would go behind a cliff and punch it down so Tails had to use all his strength just to fly above. Pretty much, it was unfair. He was just an innocent fox, just walking around, and suddenly, Tails saw a black hedgehog falling down the GUN Fortress. "What the hell is that? Is that Sonic? No, that isn't Sonic. Sonic isn't black. (I'm not talking about racism either), but that's a hedgehog alright," Tails flew over where the black hedgehog was faling. Then, it hit him when he saw it closer. "That's... Shadow!" Tails said, and boosted his speed to get there.

Shadow kept falling, and because of gravity, it made him go faster and faster, and would be a lethal blow on the ground. Tails, however, flew where Shadow was falling and caught him. "Thanks, Tails. I guess I owe you one after all..." Shadow said, hopping onto the ground when Tails brought him down. "Tails... do you know where Sonic is by any chance?" Shadow asked Tails. "Yeah... I think he's in Westopolis's State Park, playing some mind games with little kids. Funny how the little kids are always winning... and Knuckles always gets to punch Sonic whenever Sonic loses... well, that's mostly it," Tails replied. "By any chance, could you take me to Sonic? I'm not entirely sure where Westopolis State Park is..." Shadow said, scratching his head. "Sure! That's two times you owe me," Tails replied happily, sticking up two fingers. Tails led the way as Shadow followed. Aftera few minutes, they found Sonic inside the State Park.

"Hey Tails! What's up?" Sonic questioned, being hit on the head once more. "Oh nothing. But Shadow wants to talk with you," Tails said. "If it's okay, if I could talk to you alone," Shadow said, pointing at Sonic. "Sure, I have enough time..." Sonic said, getting up from his chair and walking over to Shadow.

They entered inside an abandoned building, and Shadow said, "Sonic... I need your help."

"For what? I always thought you were strong enough to handle by yourself."

"It's just a little qustion."

"Okay, shoot."

Shadow took a deep breath, and said, "Will you help me destroy GUN?"

Sonic gaped at him. "Are you CRAZY? NO WAY, DUDE!"

"You know, Eggman's up to something to destroy the world, but I know... and I could tell you... if you help me."

"EGGMAN? THAT CRAZY OLD FOOL?" Sonic thought about this for a moment. "Shadow, could you give me some time? I-I need some time to figure out this whole mess..." Sonic held his head, and quietly went out the door. "Give me an answer tomorrow, okay Sonic?" Shadow said. "Yeah... sure, whatever..." Sonic replied slowly. And for one whole day and night, Shadow stood inside the building, desperatley waiting for Sonic's long awaited answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo yeah! This story is looking pretty good to me! I started FanFiction writing because my sister, Terra Alchemist, (some of you already know her; she does Fullmetal Alchemist writing) told me about this. Tell me a good review and tell me if I could improve some, or take out some, some ideas, comments, and if I should keep going with this story. It would help me alot, thanks. This is my first writing piece, so I will understand some negative comments.

-Shadow the Amnesiac Hedgehog


	2. Sonic's Decision

**_Chapter 2: Sonic's Decision_**

The very next day, Shadow went out of the abandoned building and started looking for Sonic. "Huh. He isn't anywhere right now..." Shadow thought. Shadow thought of one place Sonic might be in: his apartment. Shadow sped down the highway, right through red lights and stop signs, and found the apartment called"Westopolis's First Apartment". "Hmm... nothing to be proud of if it's only an apartment..." Shadow also thought. He stepped inside, and all the people gasped, and played dead or acted like statues. "Hmm... people, don't worry. I'm not here to kill you...yet," Shadow said, waving his hands in the air. He went up to the lady behind - I mean, under the desk, and asked, "Do you know where Sonic's room is? I have a meeting with him," Shadow asked her, and the lady said, "Room 209, and please don't kill me, Shadow!" she replied, very scared, and hid back under the desk. Shadow walked into Room 209, and found Sonic inside.

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked, patting Shadow's shoulder. Shadow sat down on Sonic's bed. "Nothing much, really. Got into a few fights... stabbed this one guy in the eye with a pencil and threw his body off a building," Shadow replied , looking at the floor. Sonic went bug - eyed. "HOLY SHIT MAN! Just don't stab me," Sonic replied frightenley, and hid inside a cupboard. "Come on, I would never do that... unless you make me mad. I just came here to check on your answer for my question yesterday," Shadow said, looking at Sonic. Sonic's smile turned into a neutral face, and he said with a sigh, "I guess I'll help you... after all, you did help me take down the Final Hazard (check out Sonic Adventure 2 for details), and you did help fend off Metal Madness so I could turn into Super Sonic... (see Sonic Heroes for details) and then you did save me from Devil Doom (play Shadow the Hedgehog for details), and I owe alot to you, so I guess I'll help you destroy GUN's fortress. But don't ask me anymore of these lame-ass questions, okay? Next time you ask a question like this, I'll say no," Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes. "Great! What are we waiting for? We have a fortress to destroy, y'know!" Shadow said, pulling on Sonic's hand and using Chaos Control, and warped out of the apartment.

They ran down the road, and Shadow asked Sonic, "Do you know any useful information so that we could take down the fortress easier?" "Well, not really, but I do know that they concealed a Chaos Emerald somewhere inside the basement of the Fortress, basement floor 708, was it? Yeah, 708. They're concealing the Green Chaos Emerald there, and somewhere also down there, the Red Chaos Emerald. But we can't get to the Red Chaos Emerald because there's a lock there that says, 'YOU MUST ENTER SIX CHAOS EMERALDS' on it," Sonic replied, speeding up. "Hmm... I guess our first objective is to find all the Chaos Emeralds! Waitaminute... I heard from a GUN article that they own 5 Chaos Emeralds, a Light Blue, a Dark Blue, a White, a Purple, and a Yellow," Shadow said, slowing down a bit. Sonic slowed down, and said, "Yeah... hey, does that mean that GUN owns all 7 Chaos Emeralds?" "I guess so..." Shadow agreed. "Let's find those Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said, going to his maximum speed. "Yes! Then we can annihilate the Fortress using our Super forms!" Shadow said, going to his maximum speed also.

Sonic and Shadow finally reached the fortress. They thought they couldn't get inside from the main door, since Shadow had already broken an entry last time. They had three options : Either blow a hole into the wall near the basement stairs, (Sonic didn't like this one), go back in the back door, (Shadow didn't like this one; it needed no violence to get in) or use Chaos Control and warp themselves in. They both agreed on the last one, and used Chaos Control to warp inside, and there they were, underground.

Sonic looked at a map that was stuck on the wall, and it said, "YOU ARE HERE" with an arrow and Sonic examined a blue pentagon - looking thing that was on the map. He thought it wasa wierd mark someone left, but as he looked closer, it was the picture of a Dark Blue Chaos Emerald. "Shadow! Over here! This map says that if we go east, we can head for this Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said. "Okay, that sounds easy enough. Let's go!" Sonic and Shadow sped east and they came across a glass dome with the Chaos Emerald inside. "Hmm... security is pretty tight around here... oh wait, look at this note! It shows you how to break open the glass without triggering the alarm!" Sonic pointed out. "Hmph, this is going to take WAY too long..." Shadow said impatiently, walking around. "This thing says, 'Break glass with rock+'. But this thing says 'Break glass to get rock to break glass to get Emerald to replace glass and put rock. Ooh... I love logic puzzles! Let's see... if you break the-" CRASH! "Solved it," Shadow said, breaking and shattering the glass and grabbed the Emerald. BEEOOOP! BEEEOOOP! An alarm sounded, right over the glass dome. "Nice going, Shadow. Now we're stuck, surrounded by GUN soldiers," Sonic said, nudging Shadow as GUN soldiers spun around Sonic and Shadow. "Hah! Let's go, you GUN bastards," Shadow said, getting into a fighter position. "No killing and stabbing people in the eye, Shadow, I'm warning you," Sonic reminded, and the GUN soldiers barged into Sonic and Shadow, the chief of the semi-army saying, "CHAAAARRRRGGEEE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo yeah! My second chapter! Mind you, the only other poem on FanFiction I've written was called "The History of the Chaos Emeralds", and it's pretty long for just a simple poem. :p Oh yes, everyone, I must apologize for you waiting so long, and you must need an explanation. I'm so sorry, but on January 3rd, I had gotten a Nintendo DS from my parents as a VERY early birthday gift (can't tell you how early; I'm not allowed to tell you anything about my birth, age, etc), and I was sooo into the Mario Kart DS game that came with it ( I had gotten the bundle pack and my DS is red) that I had completely forgot about FanFiction, but while I was playing my game, I was thinking about the internet, then about stories, then it hit me. "Auugggghh! FanFiction! I had better get started!" I had yelled out. So I finally got the time to write this and complete this. I don't think it's as long as Chapter 1, but anyway, I'll try to get some time to write more, and I'll try to make each chapter longer. This is going to be hard for me though.

The plus sign was for an explanation. Anyways, why did I put a plus sign here? Because I loved Ratchet and Clank Going Commando's little logic puzzle movie, where Ratchet had to get the wrench from a glass dome, and a little rock inside another glass dome. I liked it alot, and I decided to copy it and put it in here.


	3. Getting the Green Chaos Emerald

**_Chapter 3: Getting the Green Chaos Emerald_**

Sonic and Shadow started to strafe in circles, keeping an eye on every GUN soldier in case they wanted to attack. One GUN soldier said into a Walkie-Talkie, "Commander! Black hedgehog spotted near the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald! Also...What? Sir! BLUE hedgehog _also_ spotted with black hedgehog!" The Commander's voice came in loudly, "Sonic? Why is Sonic helping Shadow? Soldiers!" the Commander said through the Walkie-Talkie in disbelief. "YES SIR?" all of them replied, saluting. "Kill the black hedgehog, and if Sonic is trying to save the black hedgehog, we will have no choice but to kill him too!" The Commander ordered. "YES SIR!" All of the GUN soldiers replied, and they charged into Sonic and Shadow. Shadow grunted, and teleported himself behind one of the GUN soldiers. He reappeared right behind the soldier's head, and kicked it, denting the soldier's skull, and knocking him out instantly. Sonic ran around the whole semi-army so fast, that a tiny tornado started forming and threw them all in the air and smacked back down very hard. One soldier had dropped his pistol, and Shadow had spotted the pistol. He dashed for it, picked it up, and shot at the soldiers as they got up, shooting them all down one by one. He shot one soldier in the head, therefor, exploding his head from the inside out, because his head was already wounded by Sonic's tornado. The GUN soldier's head blew up into a bloody, gory mess, and his brains were leaking out on the floor, and an eyeball was rolling toward Shadow's foot. Shadow raised his foot and squished the eyeball, making a white liquid spurting out. "Eww..." Sonic said, juggling the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald. "I'm sorry if I'm too violent for you," Shadow said to Sonic (and to you fellow readers, too). Sonic laughed, and Shadow and Sonic walked out of the room, Shadow stepping hard on one of the guard's heads. He wanted to start squishing some heads, but Sonic quickly replied, "No, Shadow. Bad boy. It's not good squishing too many heads, y'know." Shadow laughed hard and said, "Sonic, sometimes, you act like my creator. At least, I think you act like him." "Don't compare me to someone who doesn't exist anymore!" snapped Sonic. "Okay, gosh man!" Shadow backed off, and they both sped into a room with a green shining thingamajig in the center of it.

"That looks like..." Shadow began, and Sonic finished, "A Chaos Emerald! The Green one!" They both yelled out in excitement, "Awright!" and they began to run and smash the glass dome around the Green Chaos Emerald until an unknown and very random barrier came and stopped them in their tracks...almost. Shadow and Sonic crashed into the barrier, and were flung off. "Damn it! What the hell is going on here?" Shadow questioned. "I don't know...some kind of freaky barrier cut us off?" Sonic replied. "How are we going to get it off?"

"I don't know, I thought you would come up with something."

"Well Sonic, you need to start thinking with that tiny little brain of yours more!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"Yeah, you heard me, you faker!"

"FAKER?"

Sonic leaped up, and smacked Shadow's face. "Come on, Shadow! Snap out of it! This isn't any time for us to be quarrilling! We should be focused on getting this Chaos Emerald!" Shadow looked at Sonic and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right... well, let's find a way to break this damn barrier, then we can get the hell out of here, and maybe escape without getting our asses kicked," Shadow grinned evily. "Great. Well, hey wait! I've got an idea!" Sonic said, hitting his head lightly. "What is it?" Shadow asked, astonished that Sonic ever thought of something that might work. "Maybe you could use Chaos Blast on it! KABLOOIE! This barrier will blow to pieces!" Sonic said, motioning his hands, making an explosion. Shadow's fur grew dark red, and he said in a deep, booming voice, "Yeah, why DON'T we try that?" Shadow said, cracking his knuckles. He went to the barrier, hopped into the air, and said, "Chaos...BLAST!" The red wall of unbelivable power and force clashed with the barrier. The clashing of the two forces made Sonic and Shadow fly backwards, stumbling into a wall. A huge chip of rock sliced out of the ground and stabbed Shadow's shoulder, making blood pour out. "Augh!" Shadow screamed in pain. Sonic said, "Shadow! Hold still! If you move, more blood will spill out!" Shadow stood still, and they both watched the Chaos Blast and the force field battle it out, booming and crashing and banging. Shadow plucked out the chunk of rock, which made more blood pour out, and Sonic was wondering how the GUN soldiers weren't hearing anything. He was utterly dumbfounded. Shadow ripped offa piece of cloth, found from a nearby shirt, and wrapped his shoulder up so the blood could soak in. Sonic worried about Shadow, and yelled in surprise, "Look Shadow! The force field... it vanished! It's gone! YIPEEE!" Sonic said, leaping up and doing a little dance. Shadow grinned a little bit, and he broke the glass and took out the shiny Emerald. "Come on, Shadow! Let's get that next Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said, pointing to another room, but Shadow was sitting down on the floor, motioning Sonic to go there. "Sonic, we can't just go barging in that next room! We have to have'a plan in case the soldiers decide to have a sneak attack on us! They won't hold back on me or you. They'll kill us if they get the chance," Shadow whispered. "Okay, what is it?" Sonic asked. Shadow leaned closer to Sonic's ear and whispered, "If GUN is going to do a sneak attack on us, we'll use a sneak SNEAK attack. Are you with me?" "Yeah, but I don't get it. No, wait, I get it. Okay, LET'S GO THEN! Let's kick GUN's ass!" Sonic said happily, smashing his fist into his other hand. "Good good, but Sonic? You don't even know a damn thing, you don't know what to do!" Shadow yelled and Sonic froze in place. "Holy crap. No, I don't know what to do! How about just beating them up?" Sonic said. Shadow paused for a second. "Yeah, why DON'T we do that? But I like my idea better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I know I left you guys hanging but I wanted you to be in control of the story for a little. Okay, before you review, I want you to say your truthful comments to this story and answer this question with A or B. Okay, here's the question:

What plan should Sonic and Shadow do?

A: Shadow's sneak attack plan?

or

B: Sonic's full frontal assault?

The more people who guess one answer will be the one I write about.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was too busy playing my Nintendo DS. ;)


End file.
